1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting bases for angle iron posts, and more particularly to supporting bases to provide support to stabilize angle iron posts of a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional cabinet 900 includes four angle iron posts 90, at least one panel 91 interconnecting the angle iron posts 90, and four supporting bases 92 mounted on the lower ends of the angle iron posts 90 to provide support to stabilize the angle iron posts 90. Moreover, four casters 93 are disposed underneath the supporting bases 92 to allow the cabinet 900 to be moved.
As shown in FIG. 7, the supporting base 92 generally includes a base plate 920 and two side walls 921 extending upward from the base plate 920. Specifically, the base plate 920 and the two side walls 921 of the supporting base 92 are configured in shape and size to accommodate the lower end of the angle iron post 90. The angle iron post 90 is secured on the side walls of the supporting base 92 by means of bolts and nuts (shown but not numbered). And, the caster 93 is bolted to a bottom of the base plate 920.
As described above, the conventional cabinet 900 can be easily made; however, there is still room for improvement of the supporting bases 92 to provide a stronger support for the angle iron posts 90 and keep the cabinet 900 from shaking while subjected to exterior forces.